Love is a Beautiful Pain
by yuuyo
Summary: Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta? Begitu indah tapi menyakitkan,ya? /summary gagal/ KaiSoo slight HunHan,ChenMin,ChanBaek,SuLay,KrisTao. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love is a Beautiful Pain

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Hurt/sad & lil' bit Romance

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Support cast : Couple EXO dan akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita ^^

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Summary : Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta? Begitu indah tapi menyakitkan,ya? /summary gagal/ KaiSoo slight HunHan,ChenMin,ChanBaek,SuLay,KrisTao. YAOI

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik, membuat siapapun harus terbangun untuk melakukan aktivitas nya. Seorang namja bermata belo mengeliat di balik selimut karena suara alarm yang dia pasang di handphone nya. Mata nya semakin lama mulai terbuka, lalu mendudukan diri nya diatas kasur masih dengan mata yang mengerjab. Dia melihat handphone mematikan alarm sekaligus melihat jam, jam di handphone nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Namja itu perlahan bangun lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya, kembali duduk untuk mengumpulkan tenaga lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu, dia baru turun dari kamar nya yang berada dilantai 2 itu jam 6 tepat. Berpakaian seragam senior high school nya dengan rapih, membawa tas berwarna hitam, dan rambut hitam nya membuat dia terlihat manis sekali. Ibu dan ayah nya sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya.

-skip time-

Namja bermata belo itu memasuki kelasnya dan langsung disambut oleh teman sebangku nya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di bangkunya.

 **End author pov**

Aku baru saja memasuki kelasku, teman sebangku ku yang juga teman SMP ku langsung menyambutku dengan senyuman nya yang makin membuat dia terlihat cantik. Oh iya aku lupa perkenalkan diriku. Annyeong~ joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, aku hanya lah siswa biasa di sekolah ini.

''kyungie.. apa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas?'' tanya teman sebangku ku.

''tugas? Memang nya hari ini ada tugas ya?'' tanyaku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau hari ini aku punya tugas. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Semalam aku sudah mengecek semua buku pelajaran sekalian merapihkan buku untuk hari ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan catatan apapun tentang tugas.

''ada.. tugas matematika..'' jawab temanku.

''astaga benarkah? Ngg.. apakah aku boleh lihat punyamu? Aku tidak mengerti matematika dan lagi pelajaran matematika itu pelajaran pertama sedangkan bel masuk beberapa menit lagi berbunyi.. boleh ya deer?'' tanyaku.

''aku juga belum mengerjakan nya..'' kata nya.

Teman sebangku ku nama nya Xi Lu Han, dia memiliki mata yang indah seperti rusa dan lagi wajah nya sangat cantik seperti seorang yeoja. Hati-hati dia paling tidak suka jika dibilang cantik, dia bilang dia itu 'manly' bukan cantik. Luhan sangatlah baik, dia sepertiku tidak menonjol dalam bidang apapun.

Bel masuk berbunyi, aku hanya diam melihat teman-teman ku yang lain masuk kedalam kelas.

''hai selamat pagi kyungsoo~ deer~'' sapa temanku yang baru saja dari luar.

Dia teman ku yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, dia tidak kalah cantik dari luhan. Dia baik, periang, pintar, dan jangan lupa kan dia itu bawel. Dia duduk dibelakang ku dengan teman ku yang lain bernama Huang Zi Tao. Tao juga baik,imut, dan periang tapi terkadang suka malu-malu hihi dia juga bawel seperti baekhyun tapi lebih parah baekhyun sepertinya.

''kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?'' tanyaku.

''aku sudah semalam.. tapi tao belum, jadi tadi pagi dia menyalin pekerjaan ku..'' kata baekhyun.

''hehehe.. aku tidak ingat kalau ada tugas..'' kata tao.

''aku juga..'' kataku.

''boleh kah kami melihat punyamu baek?'' tanyaku.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan buku tugas miliknya padaku. Aku dan luhan langsung cepat-cepat menyalin nya.

Han sonsaengnim datang memasuki kelas sambil membawa banyak kertas di tangan nya padahal dia bawa tas.

-skip time-

Aku, luhan, baekhyun dan tao memakan bekal kami ke atap sekolah. Tempat ini sudah biasa diisi oleh kami saat sedang istirahat hanya untuk berkumpul sambil makan bersama. Baekhyun dan tao sebelum nya membeli makanan dulu dikantin lalu menyusul kami, sedangkan aku dan luhan membawa bekal.

''annyeong~ apakah sudah menunggu lama?'' sebuah suara membuatku mendongak.

''annyeong~ tidak kok kami juga baru sampai ayo duduk..'' kata luhan.

Kedua namja itupun duduk bersama kami. Kedua? Jadi ada 2 orang? Tentu saja. Mereka berdua juga merupakan temanku. Namja manis yang mempunyai single dimple itu bernama Zhang Yixing, dia namja yang pintar dalam hal matematika seperti baekhyun. Dia sangat manis, baik, dan juga imut.

Lalu satu orang lagi bernama Kim Jongdae, dia juga pintar tapi tidak sepintar yixing. Dia itu tampan, keren, seperti baekhyun (periang, bawel) dan juga baik. Jongdae itu sangat melindungi kami kata nya sih karena dia tidak mau kami yang cantik dan imut ini terluka. Aish dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan padahal kami kan namja tapi dibilang cantik dan imut. Emang sih kata orang-orang termasuk orang tua kami, kami berlima itu cantik dan imut seperti seorang uke apalagi luhan sedangkan jongdae itu tampan dan keren tipe seorang seme. Kami sangat dekat satu sama lain padahal baekhyun, tao, dan jongdae baru bertemu denganku dan luhan serta yixing di sekolah ini. Sayangnya, yixing tidak satu kelas dengan ku tapi karena itu aku dan luhan bertemu jongdae dan yixing bertemu baekhyun dan tao.

''aish.. aku harus bagaimana? Setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengan nya dikantin..'' kata baekhyun.

''sebaiknya kau jujur saja baek daripada kau seperti ini terus..'' kataku.

''aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan nya..'' kata baekhyun.

Kami hanya diam, kami juga tidak tau solusinya. Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya kini mulai menunduk. Baekhyun sangat bawel memang tapi kalau sudah mengenai tentang 'dia' baekhyun akan diam seribu bahasa, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum.

''haah.. lebih parah aku.. aku dan dia satu kelas, dan dia selalu baik padaku tapi aku tau dia tdak akan menyukai ku..'' kini yixing yang berbicara.

''kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu yixingie?'' tanya ku.

''aku tau dia itu masih normal.. tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku..'' jawab nya.

Yixing kembali terdiam menatap bekal nya yang baru setengah dimakannya.

''habiskan bekalmu yixing.. aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi!'' kata jongdae.

Aku mengangguk. Yixing kembali memakan bekalnya dengan lesu.

''aku sih tidak sesedih kalian tapi.. aku merindukan nya..'' kata luhan.

''sabarlah deer suatu saat nanti dia pasti tau perasaan mu..'' kataku pelan.

''maafkan aku kyung.. aku lupa..'' kata luhan.

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum. ''kau lebih parah dariku deer..'' kataku menyemangatinya.

''aku takut dia tidak akan mengingatku lagi..'' kata tao.

''aku juga merindukan nya..'' kata jongdae.

Kami semua terdiam, yixing dan luhan kembali melanjutkan makannya karena bekal mereka belum habis dengan perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian pas yixing dan luhan menyelesaikan makan nya, bel masuk berbunyi.

-skip time-

Aku sedang tiduran didalam kamarku. Aku terus menerus memegang handphone, berharap ada pesan masuk darinya. Aku membuka galeri handphone ku, lalu mencari sebuah foto. Setelah berhasil kutemukan aku memandangi foto tersebut. Foto seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun dengan adikku yang masih berumur 1 tahun, namja itu memakai topi hitam yang ada gambar winnie the pooh dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda. Aku memandangi wajahnya, perlahan tanpa ku suruh air mataku keluar. Aku bergumam sebelum benar-benar tertidur pulas.

''Aku merindukan mu.. aku mencintaimu..''

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Aku kembali dengan membawa cerita yang super gaje lainnya.

Maafkan aku karena aku belum mahir seperti penulis lain *bow

Untuk ff yang berjudul 'A Man in Love' akan segera ku hapus karena semakin sedikit review yang ada jadi membuatku malas melanjutkan nya.

Maaf karena ceritaku yang ini dan yang itu sangat ga jelas dan menganggu kalian *bow

Next chapter sudah aku siapkan tinggal di publish tapi.. tergantung review nya kalau cuman sedikit akan kuhapus juga.

So Tbc or End ?

Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love is a Beautiful Pain

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Hurt/sad & lil' bit Romance

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Support cast : Couple EXO dan akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita ^^

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Summary : Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta? Begitu indah tapi menyakitkan,ya? /summary gagal/ KaiSoo slight HunHan,ChenMin,ChanBaek,SuLay,KrisTao. YAOI

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Author pov

''aish jinjjaro.. kenapa harus aku sih? Wae? Wae? Huweee hiks hiks..''

''sabarlah baek.. kau kan hanya harus memberikan kertas ini ke kelas 10 C itu..''

''aish.. deer apa kau lupa kalau itu adalah kelas dia? Aku bisa mati beku kalau sampai melihat 'nya' sedang bermesraan.. hiks.. hiks..'' kata baekhyun.

''sebenarnya tidak.. tapi..'' luhan mengantung kan kalimatnya.

''baiklah biar aku saja yang berikan kepada park sonsaengnim.. tapi kalian berdua harus mengantarku sampai depan kelas itu, arrachi?'' kata kyungsoo.

''jinja? Huwa.. kau memang malaikatku kyung~ gomawo~'' kata baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat.

''yak! Byun baekhyun lepaskan pelukan mu.. kau terlalu kuat memeluknya.. dia bisa kehabisan nafas..'' kata tao.

Kalian bingung ya? Biar ku jelaskan. Baekhyun harus mengantarkan kertas dari kim sonsaengnim untuk park sonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar dikelas 10 C. Sebenarnya baekhyun bisa saja masuk lalu memberikan nya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya takut. Kelas itu adalah kelas 'dia' yang kemarin baekhyun bicarakan di atap sekolah saat sedang makan bersama. Tapi karena kebaikan kyungsoo, jadilah dia tidak masuk kedalam kelas itu melainkan kyungsoo.

''sudah ku berikan.. ayo kembali kekelas..'' kata kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas 10 A –kelasnya- yang hanya harus melewati kelas 10 B saja.

''kau terdiam lagi..'' kata luhan.

''kenapa kau diam? Kau kan tidak jadi masuk kelas itu..'' tanya tao.

''aku melihatnya.. 'dia' sedang bersama yeoja itu..'' kata baekhyun.

Tao langsung memeluk baekhyun dari samping. Kyungsoo dan luhan hanya menatapnya sedih.

-skip time-

Baekhyun dan tao sedang berada dikantin, tiba-tiba jongdae datang sendiri karena yixing sudah di atap duluan. Mereka mengantri bersama. Tiba-tiba baekhyun melihat 'dia' lagi dikantin itu seperti biasa sedang bersama yeoja itu. Hati baekhyun benar-benar sakit melihatnya tapi baekhyun tetap berusaha seperti biasa.

Sesampainya mereka diatap, 3 orang lainnya itu sedang berbincang sambil memakan bekal mereka. Baekhyun dan tao ikut-ikutan berbincang bahkan mereka sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bel masuk tinggal 10 menit lagi, keenam namja itu sudah menyelesaikan semua makanan milik mereka.

''baekhyun, tao jika kalian sedang sedih ceritakan lah pada kami..'' kata kyungsoo.

''kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu kyung?'' tanya baekhyun.

''If a person laughs too much, even at stupid things, he is lonely deep inside..'' jawab kyungsoo.

''darimana kau tau kata-kata seperti itu kyung?'' tanya baekhyun.

''seorang yeoja pernah berkata seperti itu padaku..'' jawab kyungsoo.

''Siapamu?'' tanya yixing.

''bukan siapa-siapa.. waktu aku sedang ditaman melamun karena 'dia' lalu yeoja itu datang dan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padaku.. entahlah aku bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang kepadaku lalu bilang seperti itu? seperti nya dia lebih muda dari kita semua..'' jawab kyungsoo.

''hati-hati sekarang banyak orang yang bermuka masih muda tapi ternyata sudah tua!'' kata jongdae.

''itu sih punya 'mu' haha..'' kata tao. Jongdae mendengus kesal.

''tadi aku melihat nya lagi dikantin seperti biasa..'' kata baekhyun.

''sama.. aku juga begitu..'' kata tao.

Suasana kembali suram. Mereka berenam kembali menunduk sampai bel masuk berbunyi membuat mereka bergegas kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Saat dijalan tao bertemu 'dia' sedang jalan berlawanan arah dengan temannya. Saat berpapasan, 'dia' memberikan wink kepada tao.

''ya ampun tao perhatikan jalanmu.. kau hampir tersandung batu barusan..'' omel kyungsoo.

''dia memberikan wink nya padaku.. ya tuhan, kenapa kau membuatku menderita seperti ini? huwee...'' tao bermonolog. Luhan,baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

-Another side-

Yixing dan jongdae sudah berada didalam kelas mereka. Yixing segera duduk dikursi nya sedangkan jongdae sedang keluar untuk membuang botol plastik bekasnya (maksudnya semacam aqua gitu ya).

''Lay..'' sebuah suara yang amat dikenali nya membuat yixing menoleh kesamping.

'Dia' sudah duduk disamping yixing sambil menampilkan angelic smile miliknya menatap yixing.

''a- a- ada.. a-a-apa?'' tanya yixing gugup.

''kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? hei tenanglah aku tidak akan melukai mu kok hahaha..'' kata namja itu. Yixing hanya tersenyum canggung, sambil berusaha terlihat tenang.

''bagaimana dengan tugas kita ke museum itu? kapan kita akan pergi?'' tanya 'nya'.

''hmm.. aku tidak tau.. aku harus bertanya pada jongdae dan yang lain juga..'' jawab yixing berusaha tetap tenang.

''ada apa kau kesini?'' tanya jongdae yang tiba-tiba datang.

''ah kebetulan kau datang.. kapan kita akan pergi ke museum nya?'' tanya 'nya'.

''hmm.. bagaimana kalau sabtu besok? Yang lain sih sudah setuju tinggal kalian berdua..'' tanya jongdae.

''baiklah aku setuju-setuju saja..'' jawab namja itu lalu menampilkan angelic smilenya lagi. Yixing hanya mengangguk kaku lalu tersenyum.

''ah.. kau memang imut lay.. baiklah karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi aku akan kembali ke kursiku.. annyeong~'' kata 'nya'.

Perkataan 'dia' barusan berhasil membuat yixing diam membeku dengan wajah yang menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

''ekhem.. cie yang habis dipuji..'' goda jongdae. Yixing hanya diam saja.

Akh aku lupa memberitau kalian. Lay adalah panggilan yang hanya dibuat dan digunakan oleh satu orang. Jadi wajar saja kalau jongdae atau yang lain memanggil nya 'yixing'.

-skip time-

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang rapih terlihat seorang namja sedang berkutik dengan laptop miliknya.

''astaga... dia imut sekali.. ya tuhan.. aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi nya itu.. seandainya saja aku bisa selalu bersamanya..'' kata namja tersebut.

Namja itu rupanya sedang melihat foto namja lain yang imut,cantik, manis, dan lucu dari aku instagram.

''Yak! Jongdae! Sejak tadi eomma sudah memanggilmu untuk makan malam kenapa kamu belum turun juga dari kamarmu?!'' omel ibu namja tersebut yang ternyata jongdae.

''aish.. eomma menganggu acara ku saja! Aku ini sedang sibuk eomma..'' kata jongdae.

''cepat turun dan makan makanan mu! Eomma tidak mau kamu jatuh sakit!'' kata eomma jongdae.

''ye ye jongdae akan turun..'' kata jongdae mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Mianhae semakin gaje cerita ini *bow

Jika menganggu atau review sedikit akan ku hapus cerita ini kok ^^

Hati-hati jangan salah 'dia' yang kutulis beda untuk setiap pasangan :D

So Tbc or End?

Review Please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love is a Beautiful Pain

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Hurt/sad & lil' bit Romance

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Support cast : Couple EXO dan akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita ^^

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Summary : Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta? Begitu indah tapi menyakitkan,ya? /summary gagal/ KaiSoo slight HunHan,ChenMin,ChanBaek,SuLay,KrisTao. YAOI

Warning : Typho, alur kecepetan, YAOI, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at tetapi karena tanggal merah sekolah diliburkan, karena orangtua kyungsoo pergi jadi kelima teman nya yang sudah janjian akan mengerjakan tugas bareng dirumah kyungsoo sudah datang.

Keenam namja itu sedang mengerjakan tugas dikamar kyungsoo.

''hei boleh aku bertanya?'' tanya yixing.

''tentu saja yixing~'' jawab baekhyun.

''hmm.. sebenarnya aku lupa bagaimana ya kita bisa jadi sedekat ini?'' tanya yixing.

''hahaha.. itukan karena kalian saling mengenal lalu!'' jawab jongdae.

''lalu aku belum begitu mengerti persoalan cinta kalian itu.. bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?'' tanya yixing pada baekhyun,tao dan jongdae.

''bagaimana kalau kita saling bercerita akan semua paham?'' tanya luhan. Kelima namja lain nya mengangguk.

''baiklah biar aku duluan yang mulai.. dulu saat aku kelas 3 junior high school, ada salah satu temanku yang pacaran dengan hoobae kami (luhan,yixing,kyungsoo), kami kelas 3 kalau pacar nya kelas 1 junior high school.. sebagai teman dan juga karena disekolah kami muridnya hanya sedikit tentu kami mengenal semua hoobae kami, kami juga dekat dengan dia.. terutama aku yang mulai dekat dengan 'dia' berawal dari aku yang hanya ingin mengetahui tentang keadaan mereka berdua (teman luhan dan pacarnya), lama-kelamaan aku mulai suka dengan nya karena dia begitu perhatian padaku.. bertanya tentang kabarku setiap hari, aku sudah makan apa belum, nilaiku, dan yang lainnya.. 'dia' memiliki wajah yang tampan, kulitnya seputih susu, tinggi, baik, dan juga lumayan sopan pada sunbae.. sayang nya aku terkena friendzone.. tapi menurutku hanya aku saja yang menyukai nya tapi dia tidak menyukaiku.. begitulah.. setiap hari aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk melupakan dia walaupun tetap tidak bisa..'' kata luhan.

''owh.. poor luhan..'' kata kelima namja itu lalu memeluk luhan bersama-sama.

''hmm.. luhan aku tau ini berita buruk tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak memberitahu mu..'' kata kyungsoo dengan wajah yang khawatir juga sedih.

''ada apa? Bilang saja padaku..'' kata luhan.

''baiklah.. sebelumnya maafkan aku.. 'dia' maksudku namja yang kau sukai itu sekarang sudah punya kekasih.. kekasihnya seorang yeoja 1 tingkat dibawah nya.. aku juga belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan yeoja itu.. tapi yang kutahu mereka lumayan mesra.. maaf..'' kata kyungsoo lirih.

''bagaimana kamu bisa tau itu sedangkan luhan tidak tau?'' tanya tao.

''rumahku dengan namja yang disukai luhan tidak terlalu jauh.. dan aku cukup dikenal oleh hoobae kami sedangkan yixing dan luhan mereka tidak, itu karena mereka tidak mau membaur dengan para hoobae yang baru ckck...'' jawab kyungsoo. Mereka berlima mengangguk.

''kyungsoo?'' tanya jongdae.

''eh aku? Hmm.. aku takut kalau kalian akan terkejut atau yang lebih parah nya menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya atau apalah itu..'' kata kyungsoo.

''ayolah.. aku ingin tau..'' pin baekhyun, tao, dan luhan bersamaan. Sementara yixing dan jongdae hanya menatap dengan penasaran.

''eh? Kalian berdua juga tidak tau?'' tanya tao pada luhan dan lay.

''tau sih tapi tidak terlalu tau hehe..'' jawab mereka berdua serempak.

''baiklah.. toh kalian juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya walaupun luhan dan yixing sudah pernah.. tapi ku mohon jangan menganggapnya rendah atau apapun itu.. dulu aku punya seorang pembantu ehm.. aku panggil dia kim ahjumma.. 'dia' itu anak dari kim ahjumma, aku berteman dengan nya sudah sejak aku kecil tepatnya saat umurku 4 tahun kim ahjumma membawa 'dia' kerumahku.. memang kami tidak terlihat seperti seorang teman kami lebih terlihat seperti musuh, karena kami sering bertengkar.. bahkan aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada nya dulu.. aku tidak pernah punya kekasih sejak kecil, tapi saat kelas 2 junior high school temanku ehm.. aku tidak mau menyebutkan nama nya tapi dia bukan orang yang dibicarakan luhan.. temanku itu mengenalkan aku dengan seorang namja, teman dari pacarnya.. kami berpacaran padahal baru 2 jam aku bertemu dengan nya.. mantan kekasihku itu sudah bekerja saat itu tapi baru lulus beberapa bulan sebelumnya.. setelah 1 minggu pacaran kami putus lalu balikan lagi lalu putus lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak mencintai nya sama seperti dia yang tidak mencintaiku.. tapi karena aku kecewa dia selingkuh jadi aku menangis..'' kata kyungsoo.

''lalu?'' tanya jongdae.

''ini akan jadi cerita panjang jongdae-ya..'' kata kyungsoo.

''tidak apa.. toh kita tidak dikejar waktu.. ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang kerumah..'' kata jongdae.

''baiklah.. ehm.. saat aku sedang menangis lalu aku berpikir siapa orang yang sejak dulu ada bersama ku? dan entah kenapa hanya wajah 'dia' dan namanya yang ada dipikiranku saat itu.. dan mulai saat itu aku menyukai nya.. hanya sekedar menyukai tapi kurasa sekarang perasaan itu berkembang..'' kata kyungsoo.

''woah.. cerita nya hmm.. menyedihkan..'' kata tao.

''haah.. itu bukan masalahnya kan? Itu baru awal saja..'' kata luhan. Yixing mengangguk.

''ah itu benar.. aku belum menemukan permasalahan nya..'' kata jongdae.

''kupikir memang tidak ada masalah hehe..'' kata tao.

''kyungsoo ceritakan lah..'' pinta yixing.

''mulai saat itu aku sering bertanya keadaan dan kegiatan yang 'dia' lakukan pada kim ahjumma bahkan aku jujur tentang perasaan ku padanya.. terkadang dia mengirim pesan padaku sekedar untuk berterima kasih karena aku telah memberi uang kepada kim ahjumma untuk membelikan dia makanan atau minuman terkadang kakak dan kim ahjumma juga hehe.. kim ahjussi sudah meninggal saat aku kelas 2 junior high school karena sebuah kecelakaan.. kim ahjussi bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan dan saat itu dia sedang membangun lantai 2 nya, kim ahjussi jatuh entah kenapa lalu sakit lama kelamaan meninggal.. aku sangat sedih karena bagiku dia sudah seperti appa ku.. suatu hari aku kim ahjumma berkata kepadaku kalau menurut nya 'dia' juga menyukai ku.. ya tuhan aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya walaupun itu hanya pendapatnya saja..'' kata kyungsoo.

''lalu masalahnya apa?'' tanya baekhyun.

''apakah kenyataan nya 'dia' tidak menyukai mu?'' tanya tao.

''atau kedua orang tua mu tidak menyetujui nya?'' tanya jongdae.

''tidak tau dan ya.. sudah 2x aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku lewat pesan dalam waktu yang berbeda.. pesan pertama 'dia' bilang tidak boleh pacaran oleh kim ahjumma lalu aku membujuk kim ahjumma akhirnya diperbolehkan.. pesan kedua 'dia'.. entahlah dia menolakku atau tidak dan aku juga sudah lupa isi pesan itu.. inti pesan nya 'dia' mau menjalani hubungan denganku jika sudah senior high school. Sebenarnya aku bingung maksud 'dia' saat aku senior high school atau saat 'dia' senior high school? Kemudian aku mengerti saat 'dia' senior high school itu jawabannya.. tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak tau apakah perasaan itu masih ada didalam hati 'dia'? atau sudah digantikan?'' kata kyungsoo.

''waktu tau 'dia' suka padamu walaupun hanya pendapat apakah kamu percaya?'' tanya baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

''alasan nya?'' tanya tao.

''kim ahjumma bilang kalau ada teman elementary school dia yang sering mengirim pesan bahkan datang kerumah untuk bertemu 'dia' tapi 'dia' selalu cuek.. kim ahjumma bilang 'dia' itu orang nya cuek banget, bahkan tante nya yang mengirim pesan tidak pernah mau dia bales sendiri tapi kalau pesan dariku untuk nya selalu dia yang bales.. lalu tahun kemarin sepulang nya aku dari tempat haraboeji dan halmeoni ku kim ahjumma bilang 'dia' nanyain aku ngirim pesan atau tidak ke kim ahjumma.. aku tau itu semua hanya perkiraan saja.. tapi entahlah..'' kata kyungsoo.

''ehm.. tadi kau bilang 'ya' itu maksudnya apa?'' tanya jongdae.

''kau benar.. kedua orang tua ku lebih tepatnya eomma ku melarang ku bahkan menurutku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi perasaan benci pada 'dia' dan keluarganya.. kim ahjumma sekarang sudah tidak bekerja dirumahku lagi, eomma ku marah besar padaku bahkan menangis karena aku terlalu baik pada keluarga kim ahjumma.. kim ahjumma sekarang sepertinya membenci eomma ku.. entahlah.. padahal aku sudah cukup dekat sekali dengan keluarga 'dia' yang ada di kota ini.. aku.. aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini agar eomma ku tidak menangis lagi, aku tidak mau eomma semakin membenci mereka.. bahkan aku sudah jarang komunikasi dengan mereka.. tapi ku rasa aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan 'dia' dan tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini..'' kata kyungsoo.

''kyung.. kau terkena friendzone juga.. dan lebih parah nya orangtua mu yang membuat kau terjebak disitu..'' kata yixing.

Kyungsoo menangis, kelima temannya berusaha menenang kan nya. Karena sudah siang saat kyungsoo berhenti menangis akhirnya yang lain memutuskan untuk bercerita dilain hari.

Skip time

Saat sedang dijalan karena hari sudah semakin sore, luhan membeku saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari sebuah rumah. Luhan tau itu adalah rumah 'dia' dan yang keluar tentu saja 'dia'. Namja itu memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana training panjang berwarna hitam juga. Keempat teman nya yang bingung melihat luhan mengikuti arah pandangan luhan. Sekarang mereka tau siapa yang membuat luhan terdiam, dan mereka juga akhirnya tau bagaimana wajah orang yang disukai luhan. Ciri-ciri yang dikatakan luhan semuanya benar, 'dia' putih, tinggi, dan tampan. Yixing walaupun sudah tau hoobae nya yang satu ini tapi dia tidak pernah tau bahwa namja itu lah yang disukai luhan.

''ah.. annyeong luhan sunbae, yixing sunbae..'' sapa namja itu.

''ne.. annyeong oh sehun..'' sapa yixing kembali. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

Ya dia Oh Sehun, namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu, tinggi, dan lumayan sopan pada sunbae nya.

 _Jadi namanya 'Oh Sehun' tampan juga dan juga sopan pantas saja luhan suka_ , batin tao,baekhyun, dan jongdae.

''deer.. ayo kita jalan lagi.. dia sudah pergi..'' bisik yixing.

Luhan dan keempat teman nya mulai berjalan.

.

.

''ah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok.. aku akan seharian bersama 'dia' semoga aku tidak gugup lagi dihadapan nya..'' kata yixing sebelum tidur.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, yixing menguap lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Mianhae *bow

Aku tau ini ga jelas dan tidak sedih

Tapi karena ini 'something' ku jadi aku menangis saat menulis cerita ini T~T maksudnya part kyungsoo :D

Mianhae kalau benar-benar tidak jelas

Kalian bisa bilang padaku kalau cerita ini tidak jelas atau ada kekurangan yang lain tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang baik ^^

 **ChanKai** : ini sudah lanjut chingu ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

 **taufikunn9** : mianhae.. chap sebelumnya sudah aku buat sebelum post chap 1 jadi aku tidak tau review nya seperti apa :D ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review ^^

 **Idahwami** : ini udah lanjut.. gomawo udah review ^^

 **mariomayo** : ini tidak ada NC kok :D gomawo ^^ semoga tetap suka cerita ini ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

p.s : chap ini memang cuman mau ngejelasin doang jadi maaf karena tidaka ada kaisoo dan hunhan nya ^^

Tbc or delete?

Review please ^^


	4. SuLay story

Tittle : Love is a Beautiful Pain

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Hurt/sad & lil' bit Romance

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Support cast : Couple EXO dan akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita ^^

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik tuhan dan keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Summary : Apakah kalian tau apa itu cinta? Begitu indah tapi menyakitkan,ya? /summary gagal/ EXO couple. YAOI

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, ga jelas, don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, seorang namja imut berlesung pipi sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin yang panjang sampai lututnya.

''yixing-ah.. ayo cepat turun sarapan katanya jam 10 kau mau pergi ke museum dengan jongdae dan temanmu yang lain..'' teriak nyonya zhang dari dapur.

''ne mama~'' kata yixing dari dalam kamar nya.

Yixing segera ke meja makan lalu memakan sarapannya.

''kau terlihat senang sekali..'' kata nyonya zhang. Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

''oh iya hari ini mama dan baba harus ke kantor karena ada urusan..'' kata nyonya zhang.

''tidak apa mama~ palingan yixing nanti sore baru pulang..'' kata yixing.

Setelah selesai sarapan yixing pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah, karena mereka janjian kumpul disekolah.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.55 saat yixing sampai disekolahan, masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi sampai jam 10 tepat. Yixing tidak melihat jongdae atau temannya yang lain disekitar sekolah, jadi yixing membuka tasnya untuk mengecek apa dia sudah bawa handycam nya atau belum.

''ah.. untung saja tadi malam aku charger dan aku ingat untuk membawanya..'' yixing bermonolog.

''Lay~'' yixing mendongak karena suara itu.

 **Deg**

Ternyata yang memanggil adalah seorang namja bernama junmyeon. Ya, itu junmyeon yang disukai yixing, yixing biasa memanggil nya suho. Suho artinya guardian, karena bagi yixing dia adalah guardian yixing. Suho memakai jaket yang tidak dikancing sehingga terlihat kaos berwarna putih, dan juga celana jeans. Rambut yang sedikit rapi jadi terlihat lebih keren, dan sepatu putih.

''annyeong lay~'' sapa junmyeon.

''annyeong suho~'' sapa balik yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

''aigo~ kyeopta! kau makin imut saja~'' puji junmyeon.

Wajah yixing merona manis, yixing segera menunduk membuat suho semakin gemas.

''oh iya kemana yang lain?'' tanya suho.

''belum datang..'' jawab lay.

''padahal kan sudah jam 10 tepat ini.. mereka itu..'' kata suho.

.

.

.

-skip time-

''nah.. aku sudah selesai.. junmyeon bagaimana denganmu?'' tanya jongdae.

''mm.. bisakah aku pakai handycam mu lay? Aku lupa membawa nya ternyata hehe..'' pinta suho.

''boleh kok.. ini..'' kata lay sembari menyerahkan handycam nya.

''ya! Kau tidak mau merekam ku lay? Aku kan tidak bisa melakukan nya sendiri.. kau membantu yang lain tapi kenapa tidak membantuku?'' tanya suho.

''ya! Kalau mau minta tolong bilang saja, tidak usah banyak bicara..'' kata jongdae kesal. Suho tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang putih.

''baiklah.. ayo kita mulai saja..'' kata lay.

Selama merekam lay mencuri-curi pandang ke arah suho. Suho menyadarinya tapi dia diam saja, hanya tersenyum gemas melihat lay.

.

.

.

-skip time-

''sudah selesai?'' tanya jongdae. Suho dan lay mengangguk.

''kalau begitu karena sudah jam 2 siang lebih baik kita cari tempat makan dulu sebelum pulang..'' ajak jongdae.

Mereka pergi ke MCD yang ada didekat museum. Makan siang bersama sambil bercanda.

''hei sudah jam 3 nih.. pulang yuk..'' ajak taemin.

''yixing sudah berhenti melihat handycam mu terus ayo kita pulang..'' ajak jongdae.

''tunggu dulu..'' kata lay.

''ada apa? Apa ada masalah?'' tanya jongdae.

''haish.. dimana ya? Perasaan sudah ku save kok..'' monolog lay.

''kau ini kenapa sih yixing?'' tanya taemin.

''apa ada masalah?'' tanya jongdae.

''suho-ya.. maaf kan aku..'' kata lay pelan.

''ha? Ada apa lay?'' tanya suho.

''aku sudah berusaha mencari nya disetiap folder tapi video mu barusan hilang..'' kata lay pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''APA? VIDEO NYA HILANG? DAN CUMAN AKU SAJA? YANG BENAR SAJA LAY! AKU SUDAH CAPEK-CAPEK DATANG KESINI DAN BERBICARA BANYAK TADI.. DAN SEKARANG VIDEO KU HILANG? ASTAGA! HARI SENIN TUGAS ITU HARUS DIKUMPULKAN DAN BESOK AKU TIDAK BISA PERGI KEMANA-MANA KARENA ADA URUSAN! ASTAGA LAY!'' teriak junmyeon dihadapan lay tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya.

Lay semakin menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata nya.

Yixing memang orang yang lembut, sekali dibentak pasti akan langsung menyakiti hatinya lalu dia kan menangis. Suho yang sudah terlanjur kesal pergi meninggalkan teman-teman nya entah kemana.

Jongdae sebenarnya bisa membentak junmyeon karena dia sudah membentak yixing tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak tau siapa yang harus dia salahkan.

''yixing..'' panggil jongdae lembut.

''mianhae.. hiks.. mianhae..'' satu isakan lolos keluar dari mulut yixing.

Jongdae langsung memeluk yixing dan membiarkan yixing menangis dibahu nya. Taemin, dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap yixing sedih.

''ayo kita pulang yixing..'' ajak jongdae.

Selama diperjalanan pulang yixing hanya diam saja, tidak memperdulikan omongan jongdae dan yang lainnya. Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengantar yixing pulang kerumah.

''dimana orang tua mu?'' tanya jongdae didepan pintu rumah yixing.

''sedang bekerja mungkin..'' jawab yixing tanpa melihat jongdae.

''haah.. apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku tinggal?'' tanya jongdae. Yixing hanya mengangguk.

''baiklah.. jika kau membutuhkan ku tinggal telpon saja aku atau kyungsoo atau yang lain ok?'' kata jongdae.

''terima kasih.. maaf merepotkan mu..'' kata yixing.

''tidak apa-apa.. kita kan bersahabat, bukan begitu?'' kata jongdae. Yixing menatap jongdae lalu tersenyum.

''nah gitu dong senyum lagi.. baiklah, aku pulang ya? Annyeong~'' kata jongdae.

Yixing masuk kedalam rumahnya, berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelahnya langsung masuk kedalam kamar, mandi, lalu tidur.

Hari minggu

Jam 9 pagi yixing sudah bangun dari tidurnya bahkan sudah mandi tapi dia tidak mau keluar untuk sarapan walaupun ibunya sudah menyuruhnya sarapan.

Drrt drrt

Handphone yixing yang terletak dimeja belajar samping kasurnya bergetar, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Yixing mengambilnya lalu membuka pesan tersebut. Ah dari jongdae ternyata-

 _Yixing.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Aku dan yang lainnya akan mengunjungi mu siang ini._

Ah yixing terlalu malas dan lelah untuk menerima tamu jadi dia bilang pada jongdae kalau dia tidak ingin ditemui hari ini.

Tok tok tok

Cklek—pintu kamar yixing perlahan terbuka lalu munculah nyonya zhang dari balik pintu.

''yixing kenapa kamu tidak turun juga? Mama kan sudah menyuruh mu untuk sarapan..'' kata nyonya zhang sedikit kesal.

''aku sedang tidak mau sarapan mama..'' kata yixing.

''memang kenapa? Kamu lagi ada masalah? Sama siapa?'' tanya nyonya zhang.

''tidak mama~ aku hanya tidak sedang berselera makan saja..'' jawab yixing.

''haah.. ya sudahlah terserah kamu saja, tapi nanti siang kamu harus makan.. mama tidak mau kamu sakit karena tidak makan seharian.. arrachi?'' perintah nyonya zhang.

Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan, nyonya zhang pun keluar dari kamarnya.

''haah.. karena kejadian kemarin aku jadi tidak punya niat untuk melakukan apapun hari ini.. bahkan aku pun rasa nya tidak mau masuk sekolah hari senin, tapi mama dan baba pasti marah kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah.. haah..'' monolog yixing.

Other side

''bagaimana keadaan yixing ya?'' monolog jongdae.

Drrt drrt

 _Jongdae-ya ada apa dengan yixing? Kenapa aku telfon tidak diangkat dan kenapa dia juga tidak membalas pesan ku?_ –kyungsoo.

 _Kemarin ada masalah yang tidak terduga sehingga yixing jadi badmood.. aku juga takut dia sakit tapi dia tidak mau dijengguk hari ini._ –jongdae.

 _Masalah apa? Dengan siapa? kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Apa yang lain tau?_ –kyungsoo.

 _Maaf kemarin aku lelah sekali jadi langsung tidur. Lebih baik besok kita bicarakan dengan yang lain, semoga saja besok yixing masuk. Dan tidak yang lain juga belum tau._ –jongdae.

 _Arraseo kutunggu cerita kalian berdua._ –kyungsoo.

Jongdae menaruh handphone nya di meja belajar samping kasurnya lalu beranjak untuk menyiapkan buku hari senin.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku cukup dibuat pusing dengan chapter ini :'(

Cara penulisan alur ceritanya, karena aku udah lupa cerita dia

Jadi pas nulis chapter ini, aku stress

Aku tau ini ancur tapi karena udah lama ditulis dan emang bener-bener ga inget cerita asli nya jadi mau ga mau aku tetep update mianhae chingudeul :'(

Kalian bisa bilang padaku kalau cerita ini tidak jelas atau ada kekurangan yang lain tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang baik ^^

Words : 1.309

Please review


End file.
